<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Справедливость by Riru, StealthGames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348554">Справедливость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames'>StealthGames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Genderswap, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Stealth Games 2020.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fem!Haytham Kenway/Charles Lee, male!Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/fem!Haytham Kenway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Справедливость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Stealth Games 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ребёнком я не знал матери. В смутных воспоминаниях о детстве остались лишь рассказы отца о ней — едва ли больше года жизни вместе: от моего зачатия до рождения и несколько кратких месяцев после, которые он вспоминал с грустной улыбкой. Он не сожалел ни о том, что она была в его жизни — ведь иначе не было бы меня, — ни о том, что она вернулась в города чужаков. Для неё долгом всегда было служение Ордену, для отца же — процветание нашего поселения.</p><p>Иногда мне кажется, что ему повезло. Он не увидел, как вместо процветания мы были вынуждены просто выживать.</p><p>Мать дала мне не только жизнь, но и некоторые черты своей внешности, и при виде меня старейшина всегда вспоминала, что именно с приходом чужеземки в наши земли пришла беда. Даже то, что её выбрал отец, бывший тогда в поселении лучшим охотником и защитником, лишь дало ей право находиться здесь, но не стать своей. Возможно, ещё и поэтому она ушла туда, где её принимали. Но в то время я был несмышлёным мальчишкой, впитывающим чужие слова, как волокно — масло, и мало-помалу слова старейшины пропитали меня всего, отравили, заставили ненавидеть мать, а следом и отца, привёдшего чужеземку к нам. Привёдшего беду. Оставившего меня одного.</p><p>Лишь позже, найдя приют в поместье учителя и мысля своим умом, я понял, как глупо было винить родителей в том, что происходило с моим народом. В том, что творилось по всем землям вокруг. В ужасающей несправедливости, в бессмысленном уничтожении нас и всего, что нас окружало. И чем лучше я узнавал и понимал мир и людей, тем ужасней казались мне и мир, и люди. Нас гнали, как лисы гонят из нор барсуков, а мы отступали, пока не приходило время умирать. И над всеми этими бедами неизменно висела тень Ордена.</p><p>Именно Орден был в ответе за уход матери. За смерть отца. За разрушение поселения, взрастившего меня. Но Орден же способствовал и тому, что я убедил разочарованного в пути ассассинов учителя обучить меня всему, что он мог дать для моей справедливой мести.</p><p>Мне всё же довелось встретить женщину, давшую мне жизнь. Её деяния главы Ордена были достойны уважения, будь я вообще способен их уважать. Её силу, уверенность, решимость и непреклонность я принял с восхищением. Видимо, эти черты характера передались мне от неё с чертами лица. Иногда я задумываюсь, будь она чуть менее предана своим идеалам и целям — случилось бы всё это? Была бы у меня ещё мать?</p><p>Спустя недолгое время я наконец добрался и до её нового мужа. Слишком долго я мечтал отомстить ему за смерть отца, за стёртое с лица земли поселение, за своё одиночество. И даже если на руках его было чуть меньше крови, чем мне представлялось раньше, он всё ещё нёс в эти земли разрушение. Всё ещё представлял ненавистный мне Орден.</p><p>Однако смерть его не принесла мне ни покоя, ни удовлетворения. Оглядываясь назад сейчас, я вижу, что ни одна человеческая смерть не способна принести покой. Эта месть не была справедливой. Цель, что вела меня многие годы, цель, поднимавшая меня по утрам и заставлявшая красться в ночи, оказалась такой же ложью, как ненависть к родителям, воспитанная во мне-ребёнке.</p><p>Сейчас, лучше зная мир и понимая людей, я больше не уверен, что справедливость и вовсе существует. Теперь в поместье некому ни похвалить меня, ни пожурить за совершённые ошибки. Но оно принадлежит мне, и я поддерживаю порядок в этих землях, стремясь к гармонии с собой и окружающим миром. Я больше не пытаюсь бороться с тем, что мир меняется. Где-то там продолжают расти города и случаться трагедии, оставаться в стороне от которых не выходит даже в моих сомнениях. Всё реже я прихожу на холм, где некогда похоронил учителя. </p><p>Но иногда, глядя в ясное зимнее небо, я вспоминаю рассказы отца о том, как красива была моя мать в их первую встречу. А дождливыми вечерами приходят воспоминания о днях, когда я ночевал в холодной конюшне — маленький брошенный ребёнок, которому не было места в мире. И тогда я думаю: что, если бы всё сложилось иначе?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>